Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. For example, many devices being used today have a small computer inside of the device. These small computers come in varying sizes and degrees of sophistication. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems.
Computers are used in almost all aspects of business, industry and academic endeavors. More and more homes are using computers as well. The pervasiveness of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Most companies have one or more computer networks and also make extensive use of the Internet. The productivity of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Improvements in computers and software have been a force for bringing about great increases in business and industrial productivity.
Maintaining and supporting computer systems is important to anyone who relies on computers. Whether a computer or computing device is in a home or at a business, at least some maintenance and/or support is often needed. For example, sometimes there are problems with computer hardware. In addition, computer hardware is often upgraded and replaced with new components. Similarly computer software is also frequently upgraded or replaced. New computer hardware and software is continually being integrated into systems across the world.
Many businesses have policies for computer use on their computer networks. Some of these policies may relate to privacy issues, security issues, productivity, confidentiality, etc. Computer users may cause problems for the business if their activities are not appropriate and/or approved.
As corporate performance and end-user productivity have become increasingly dependent on computers, computer support personnel are continuously under pressure to ensure the security of the computer network and that computer use policies are being followed. The support personnel are also under pressure to perform tasks as efficiently as possible which may include minimizing effects to existing computer systems and networks or disturbance of computer users.
As shown from the above discussion, there is a need for systems and methods that will improve the ability to manage and support computer systems and to ensure that proper policies are followed by the computer users. Improved systems and methods may enable a person performing computer support to more effectively monitor computer users and the computers on a network. Benefits may be realized by providing increased functionality to assist in computer system administration.